Naruto High
by I-Love-Anime0
Summary: Naruto and Narzia Uzumaki has moved to Konoha and are going to be going to the High School there. Please R&R chapters 4 & 5 are up. I've decided to quit writing, I'm very sorry.
1. New Boy and Girl

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

**Naruto High**

**Chapter 1 New Boy and Girl**

**(At Naruto and Narzia's house)**

**Naruto walks in Narzia's room Naruto says "Narzia get up it's time for breakfast and school is starting in 1 hour." " Onii-chan be a little happy it's a new school." "Yea, yea just get down stairs and eat." "Gees what is it now?" Narzia said. **

**(At School)**

**Sasuke walks up to the front of the building "Hey guys what's up?" Shikamaru says "Heard that there are some new students coming to school." "What We haven't had new people in ages." Kiba said. Sai says "Maybe it depends on how they are." "Aha…. Heard what kind?" Sasuke asked. "A boy and a girl same age as us." Shikamaru said. "Where do you find all this information?" Sai asked. "I'm a member of the school counsel. Duh." "Anyway…. Hey who are those two?" Kiba asked while pointing to the front gate. "Well it's nice here but I got to check the building before school starts. Bye onii-chan." Narzia runs off. "Oi Narzia stay out of trouble!" Naruto keeps walking to the front of the building. Sasuke stops Naruto "Hey are you the new guy?" "Maybe and if it is then if you don't move your getting beaten by the new guy." What's your problem? Huh? I only asked a question." "Leave me alone." Naruto goes inside the school. "Good job Sasuke." Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru said. "Hmph no reason to be mad because of one question." Sasuke goes inside. All three "Hey wait up Sasuke!" **

**(With Narzia)**

"**Let's see where is the class room?" Sakura stops beside her "Hey need some help?" "Um yeah thanks can you point out the class for me?" "Ah you got all the same classes as me. Just follow me. Name is Sakura Haruno." "Narzia Uzumaki pleasure to meet you." "He he. Well I might as well take you to the girls then. If you want." "Love to."**

**(In the Class room)**

"**Class face here please. We have two new students today why don't you present yourself." Kakashi said. "Hey my name is Narzia Uzumaki." "Okay Narzia why don't you go sit next to Sakura okay." "Sure." Narzia goes and sits next to Sakura. "Naruto Uzumaki that's all you want to know." "Right… Go and sit next to Sai." "And who's that?" Kakashi points to were Sai is sitting. Naruto goes to sit next to Sai.**

**(With the Girls)**

"**Has anyone seen Ino today?" Hinata asks. "Nah she called me and told me that she was sick." Sakura said. Temari says "Aha…" "Lucky her getting away from school." Ten Ten said. **

**(Walking to Fighting class)**

**Naruto bumps into someone "Sorry" Naruto says and tries to go but is grabbed by the arm. "Got any problems new boy?" Gaara asked. "Onii-chan?" "Go I'm handling this." "How do you think your going to handle me? Huh?" Gaara asked. "Look I bumped into you big deal forget it I'm not after trouble." "And what if I am?" Naruto grabs Gaara and pushes him onto a locker. "Look I'm not after trouble and neither are you so STAY AWAY!" Naruto lets go of him and walks away. "What the…?? He…He confronted me?**

**(In fighting class)**

"**Okay class today lets see… Naruto Vs. Sasuke" Gai said. "Easy this will be." Naruto said. "Hmph… Let's just start already." "Fine" Naruto uses Shadow Clone Justus. "What the…" "Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto yells. "Dammit." Sasuke says. Sasuke says "Chidori." "Enough." Naruto hits Sasuke. "Chidori!!!" "Rasengan!!" "Match Over!" Gai says "Well well looks like we got a new fighter." The Bell rings. "Okay People it's time for lunch."**

**(At Lunch)**

"**I'm going to go sit with the other girls cya later onii-chan." Narzia says. "Um yeah." Naruto sits down at an empty table. "Oi Naruto." Shikamaru said. "We got someone who wants to talk to you." They sit down next to Naruto. Gaara walks over. "Ummm. Hi again." Gaara says. "What do you want?" "Well I would like to apologies about…"**

**(At the girls table)**

**Sakura says "Girls look at that." And she points to were Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru are at. Temari says "Someone talking to Gaara without being on their knees?!?!" "What on earth is going on?" Ten Ten asked. "Gaara looks kind of sad by a reason." "Um why are people afraid of Gaara?" Narzia asked. Temari said "He… He's one of the people who's holding a Bijuu inside him. His is called Shukaku the one-tail Bijuu. "Oh… okay." 'Better not tell them about Onii-chan.' "Hey Sakura do you like Naruto?" Temari asked. "What?!?!" "Well you looked at him the whole time in class and you even looked worried when he was against Sasuke." "Umm… Well maybe he is kind of cute. But Narzia tell me one thing.. Why is he always mad?" "Well he has been hated some by all of the people from the places we have been. And two years ago he was together with a blonde girl it worked well until she.. Well found another one… He hasn't smiled since then." "Oh… I didn't know… Sorry." Naruto walks over to where the girls are sitting "Narzia! We are going to the next class coming?" "Coming onii-chan. Coming girls?"**

**(After School / At Home)**

"**Narzia I'm going out for a little bit." "Okay I'm going to take a bath so don't be so long." "Yeah… Bye" Naruto leaves and goes to a lake nearby he sits down on the grass and takes a picture out of his pocket. "I don't have time wandering in dreams." Naruto rips the picture up and throws it away and then stands up and walks home.**

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 1 I'll upload chapter 2 when I have a chance oh by the way Oodama Rasengan means Giant Ball Rasengan if you did not know and the picture that Naruto took out of his pocket was him and Ino. Okay umm well Ino will definitely be in chapter 2 I wonder what's going to happen hmmm. Okay I will tell you guys one thing that happens in chapter two so if you want to know then keep reading but if you want to be surprised then stop reading right now…**

**Okay well the thing that is going to happened is when Naruto sees Ino he walks out of the lunch room and… the nine-tail fox chakra leaks out like in the one episode when he fights Deidara well that's all I'm going to tell you will have to read to find out what happens next.**


	2. Shock

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

**Ok so I uploaded chapter 2 YAY please R&R**

**Naruto High**

**Chapter 2**

**(At Naruto and Narzia's house)**

**Naruto comes into Narzia's room "Narzia! Up now!" "Oni-chan be a little happy!" "Just get up." 15 minutes later. "Hey Oni-chan ready to go?" Narzia asked. "Why do you use 15 minutes in the bathroom?" "No comment." "…I'm going." Naruto walks out the door. "Oni-chan wait for me!!" Narzia runs after Naruto. **

**(At the school the girls are standing outside)**

"**Hey girls sorry I was gone yesterday." Ino says. "Hey Ino. You did miss something yesterday." Hinata said. "Really? What happened?" "Two new students came yesterday and the one almost beat Sasuke and confronted Garra the other is the sister Narzia. She's a good friend to be with." Sakura said. "Narzia? I've heard that name before. What did you say the boys name was?" "Na…" Narzia is coming from behind them "Hey girls… How are you doing?" "Hey Narzia meet Ino." Sakura said. "Ino? HEY!! Wow you have grown since we last saw each other.!!" " !!! " "Ino??" "Narzia! Nice to see you.. How have been?" "Finally your normal again. I've been good." "What?? Wait a second you two know each other?" Sakura asked. "Um yeah you remember I had to leave for a year? Well I met Narzia and…… Wait if you're here doesn't that mean?? …Is Naruto HERE!?!?" "Ummmm…" Naruto walks passed them without him noticing them and them not noticing him.**

**(Inside the school)**

"**Oi Naruto how's it going?" Garra asked. "Good but I got a bad feeling." "Why??" Garra asked. "I don't really know I just have a feeling." "Okay let's go to class already the others are waiting. By the way you and me are going to have a fight in the gym." Okay can't wait." Naruto said. **

**(Later in some class)**

"**Ok boys so who is going to win?" Kiba asked. "20 dollars on Garra." Sai said. "Same." Sasuke said. "20 on Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Ok bets are set and let the show being in 10 minutes." Kiba said.**

**(Gym / Fighting Class / with the girls)**

"**Oh girls sorry I need to go to Tsunade-sama about me being sick." Ino said and leaves. "So what is happening in the gym?" Sakura asked. "Haven't you heard?? Naruto and Garra are going to have a fight outside." Temari said. "…. Garra Vs Naruto?? Well hope the best one wins I'll say." "Hey boys and girls we are having a good fight today so come on Naruto and Garra." Gai-sensei said. Naruto and Garra steps forward, Naruto disappear "Easy…" Garra is getting sand around him. "Sand Rain!" Naruto get's hit into the wall. "damn." Naruto takes kunai and runs toward Garra. "He's dead." Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai and Kiba said. Garra sends sand waves at Naruto. (AN: Naruto's eyes changed into the red fox eyes.) BOOM!! "That should do it… What the??" Garra said. Naruto used Oodama Rasengan (AN: Oodama Rasengan: Giant Ball Rasengan) Naruto jumps out of the smoke the smoke clears. "What the… How did he…" Garra said. Garra is hardly breathing. "I got a little tip. Don't stand still." Naruto said. Naruto charges and pulls Garra onto the ground and punches him.(AN: Like from that one episode in Naruto Shippuden when Garra dies and Naruto punches Deidara in the face.) The whole class just stands there with wide open eyes. "…" Naruto stops and stands up. "Done?" Naruto asked. "Ok winner is Naruto!!" Gai-sensei said. Temari runs to Garra and asked "Garra are you okay?" "N…no of course I'm not!" "Come on I'll help you to the nurse." "ONI-CHAN!!! You were great!" Narzia said. "Hmm? Thanks let's go eat guys." "Ha-ha 40 easy dollars." Shikamaru said. "Just lucky." Sasuke and Sai said.**

**(At Lunch)**

"**So guys anything happened lat…" Naruto said before he saw Ino. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked. Ino sits down at the girls table. "Uh. I got to go." Naruto said then runs out of the lunch room. "… and then that kid was all like…" Ino said then looks up and see's Naruto's back. "I got to run." she said before she ran out and after Naruto. "What was up with that?" Sakura asked. "Don't know and don't want to know." Ten-Ten, Hinata and Temari said. "Geez.. Well I'm going after cya." Sakura said.**

**(In the Hallway)**

"**NARUTO!! STOP!" Ino yelled. "Damn it she noticed me." Naruto whispered to himself and stops Ino stops behind him. "Naruto…??" Naruto turns around and his eyes are the fox eyes once again. "Naruto I…" Ino said before Naruto interrupted her "How do you even dare to be here" Naruto said. "I… I just" Sakura is at the end of the hall. 'He knows Ino? Don't tell me that the blonde girl Narzia was talking about is Ino!?' "After two years I've suffered. Did you think that you could stand before me today and I don't remember anything?" Naruto said and asked. "Naruto I just…." "I still remember the time we had together… and then… the day when you said it… IT BROKE MY HEART!!!" Naruto said then the fox's chakra started to spill out (AN: Like when Naruto fought Orochimarau for example the fox cloak.) "Naru…" Ino said but got interrupted again. "Leave me alone." said Naruto and runs away. "Naruto…" Ino fall on her knees. "Ino!!" Sakura yelled and runs to her. Are you okay??" What was that thing around him??" Sakura asked. "I'm fine… The second I can't answer." Ino said. Narzia comes running over and asked "Where is Oni-chan!!!" Narzia… he had that thing again… he ran out of the school." Ino said. "Thanks I got to run, tell the teacher were going to be gone for about an hour k cya." and Narzia runs out of the school. "What was al that about??" Sakura asked. "I can tell you later but I think we might go before people start coming." Ino said.**

**(Out in the Village Somewhere)**

"**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" "Oni-chan calm down it is going to be okay jut don't be angry anymore… please for me." Naruto turns his back is now facing Narzia. "How do you think I feel when I meet her after many years with pain..??"**

**Cliffhanger ha-ha well the second chapter is done yay :D I don't know when I will upload the 3****rd**** chapter because I still have to do some make-up homework to pass the 8****th**** grade so I'm going to be busy but when I have time I will upload I promise oh and please, please review.**


	3. Narutos' pain

**Disclaimer : I Don Not own Naruto**

**Sorry that I didn't update faster I was busy studying and stuff for school anyway here is the 3****rd**** chapter of Naruto High yay. Please R & R.**

**Naruto High**

**Chapter 3**

**(At Naruto's and Nariza's House)**

***goes inside the house* "Oni-Chan just go on up to your room and relax a bit please." Nariza said. "Go back to school Nariza" Naruto replied. "Sure about it? You don't look happy." "Of course I'm not Happy!! I've met the woman that ruined my life years ago." "*Sigh* Okay I will leave you at home but come back to school when your calmed down okay?" "Yeah yeah just go and don't miss class already!" "runs out* Bye Oni-Chan!!" "Finally…" Naruto said to himself.**

**5 minutes later…**

"**Damn damn, damn DAMN!!!" Naruto yelled while punching a wall. "*Watches clock* OMG I need to get back. *runs out*"**

**(At School)**

***Naruto comes inside class* "Sorry sensei I was a little busy ." Naruto said. *Sigh* "Is it something more important than learning… Well anyway just go take a seat." Kakashi said. *Naruto goes and takes a seat* *the bell rings and Naruto leaves the class room without saying anything* "What's with Naruto today?" Sai asked. "You haven't heard?" Shikamaru asked. "Nope we haven't." Kiba, Sasuke, and Garra said. "Well something about Naruto and Ino I think he got angry and had something red around him." Shikamaru said. "Ok…I have to…wait Ino and Naruto know each other?" Sasuke asked. "Seems so but I don't know anything else." Shikamaru said. "Okay cya later I need to talk to someone." Sasuke said.**

**(Later with the girls)**

"**What's with you Ino didn't you speak to Naruto?" Ten Ten asked. "I... I did but there was something I had to do." Ino said. "That wasn't what I heard. I heard some screaming. What happened?" Temari said/asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I said it." Ino said "Come on spit it out." Sakura said. "Back then before I became friends with you guys Naruto and I was… was a couple." Ino said. "What!!.." Sakura, Ten Ten, and Temari said. "But since I was about to move to Konoha I had to… break up with him and he didn't take it so well." Ino said. "Nope he didn't eat or sleep for one week." Nariza said. *Naruto walks past them and turns to Nariza* "Nariza I'm going to the lake cya home." "Bye Oni-Chan!" "Go and talk to him Ino." Sakura said. "It isn't that simple." Ino replied. "Come on last time didn't go so well so why not try again?" "I don't know…" *Ino thinks about it* umm I got to catch up with him cya." *Ino runs after him* "Her again??" Naruto asked himself.*starts jumping on the roofs* "Naruto wait!" *runs after him***

**5 minutes later**

"**Did I…" Naruto said. "Did what?" Ino replied. "…." "Why won't you talk to me?" Ino asked. *Naruto and Ino stare at each other* "Why?.. Why?? That's the question. If you have forgotten already I won't bother staying here." Naruto said. "No." *Ino grabs Naruto's arm* I need to talk with you." Ino said. "…." "I do know what happened and we need to talk about it." "Well then what is it I don't got much time." Naruto said**

**(Flashback to what happened that day)**

"**Hey Ino" Naruto said. "Hi Naruto can we go somewhere alone?" Ino asked. "Why? Something wrong?" "*sigh* please there's something I got to tell you." (A little bit later) Naruto I..I…. my parents are saying that I'll be moving to a place called Konoha." "Uha what else?" "I don't think it will work out any longer Naruto." Ino said. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that…… it's over Naruto, we have to break up." "Noo… no..this…this can't be.." "I'm sorry Naruto but I have no choice…*cries*" "You are sorry??? After the time we spent together and your just breaking up because your moving!?!?!" (Naruto eyes change) "Na…Naruto…" "*cries* Don't ever talk to me again!!! If I see you again I'll kill you!!! *runs away*"**

**(End of Flashback)**

"**You didn't keep your word… You said you would kill me if you saw me again." Ino said. "You didn't notice?? I got that damn cloak over me! I had the chance if Nariza didn't stop me!! (Naruto's eyes change to the fox eyes) "Well.. If that's so then just do it… I'm right here." Ino said. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lifts his arm and swings it forward*" "…" *Ino closes her eyes* seconds later *Ino opens her eyes and looks down* Naruto is sitting on his knees "I…I can't do it. Not to you, I can't." "Ino Naruto… come here." Ino wraps her arms around Naruto "I couldn't I just couldn't." *Nariza is hiding behind a tree and whispers Oni-Chan and smiles***

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 3 of Naruto High umm I don't know when I will upload chapter 4 so… anyway please Review =)**


	4. Narutos' kiss

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_**"Thinking"**_

**"Talking"**

**Naruto High**

**Chapter 4 Naruto's Kiss**

_**(**_**With Naruto and Ino)**

"_**Naruto come here." Ino said. "I couldn't I just couldn't." Naruto said.**_

**Naruto stands up "I can't… not you." "Wh…why?" "I… I can't hurt the only person I love." "You… you love me?" *Naruto falls on his knees again* "Of course I do… but I thought that I'll never see you again." "Naruto I…" *Ino takes out a necklace and looks at it* "… you…. Still have it?" Naruto asked. Ino smiles "I'll never leave without it." "Why? Why have you kept that?" "Because I've never forgotten you and I would never throw away the greatest thing my first love gave me." Naruto just stares at her.**

**(At the same time in the park)**

**Sasuke-kun isn't that Ino and Naruto over there? What are they doing there?" Hinata asked. "Hmm? *looks over to Naruto and Ino* Yeah that's them." "Why are they sitting against each other and talking?" "You haven't heard? Ino and Naruto was a couple before Ino moved here." "Really? I didn't know." "Heh seam's no one did, common let's go." "Okay Sasuke-kun."**

**(In a tree)**

**"How dare he touch Hinata." Neji said.**

**(Back to Naruto and Ino)**

**"But I don't understand. Why did you break up with me only because you was about to move?" Naruto said. "I thought... well I didn't think I was going to see you again... and long distance isn't my thing. I wanted to be close to the people I love." "Oh...... I.. I didn't understand you when you said it years ago you never said it to me I'm sorry...." "....What are you sorry for? Done is done.... you have n........" *Naruto Grabs Ino by the arm and pulls her into a hug and gives her a kiss. "I have to go... sorry Ino I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto says. "Naruto......" "Bye. *jumps on the roofs and runs*" "Did he just...... Kiss me???" Ino asked herself.**

**(With Naruto)**

**"Common I know you're there Narzia." Naruto says. "Hehe Oni-Chan you talked to Ino." "Well yes but you know that as good as me." "What do you mean?" "I know you were behind the tree Narzia." "Did not." "*sigh* Fine no candy then." Narzia's eyes widen. "Okay I did stand behind the tree." "Thank you but still, no candy." Naruto said. "Ooooohhhhh come on Oni-Chan.!.!" Narzia wines.**

**(With Ino and the girls found her sitting in the park)**

**"Hey Ino what's up? Did you talk with Naruto?" Sakura, Temari, and Ten Ten asked. "Huh? Yeah I did... he had to leave so..." "Did he do something?" Sakura asked. "No no no nothing at all we just sat here and talked." "Hmm little weird how did you get him calm??...... You know he was so mad when you did go after 'him and that. Temari said/asked. "I can't say he was clam... some feelings came and well...." "Well what??" Sakura asked. Ino looks at her watch "Oh gosh I need to get home to mom and help her, sorry." "Okay but you are going to tell us tomorrow." Ten Ten says. "Heh okay cya." Ino said and ran off. **_**"She's hiding something and I'm going to find it." **_**Said Sakura.**

**(At night with Naruto)**

**Naruto looks out his window while sitting in his bed. "Ino..........I...I"*With Ino* Ino is standing with her hand on the window. "Naruto..."**

**(Next Day)**

**Narzia is storming into Naruto's bedroom. "ONI-CHANNNNNNN!!! GET UPPP!!" Naruto fell on the floor from the loud noise. "You got two seconds to get out of my room.!" Naruto said. "But..." "...One" "Fine...just get up or you will be late." Narzia said. Naruto sighed.**

**(To School)**

**"Oni-Chan going to do something today?" Narzia asked. "......No Narzia just go to your friends." "Okay cya later." Narzia said. Naruto sighs. "Oi Naruto how ya doing?" Kiba asked. "Good so far." Garra comes and asked Naruto and Kiba "Did you do your homework?" "Yeah... boring if you ask me." Naruto said. "Yea, right Akamaru? *Akamaru barks.*" "But common let's meet up with Shikamaru and Sai." Kiba said.**

**(Later)**

**"Liked our date last night Hinata?" Sasuke asked "I loved it Sasuke-kun." "Oi Uchiha!" Neji said. "What now Neji?? Going to try to beat me up again?" "Pretty big mouth ey?? How dare you even touch Hinata-Sama." "Neji.... Stop." Hinata said. "See what you've done? You made her cry... and I don't like that." Sasuke said. "If you wanna fight bring it on." "In front of her? I don't think so... meet me tomorrow at the gym hall." "I'll be there just make sure that you're there Uchiha." Neji said and walks away. "Sa..Sasue-kun." Hinata said. "He will pay for making you cry."**

**(With Naruto who is alone outside)**

***sigh* "Another boring day." Ino comes over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto." "........" "I...I need to talk with you about yesterday." "Um okay?" "I want to thank you." "Thank me?? For what??" "For this." Ino pulls Naruto's head down and kisses him.**

**Okay so umm please Review and thanks for reading =)**


	5. Normal Day?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

Okay so I haven't updated in a while that's because I have been writing another story and also I've been lazy anyway the 5th chapter is up yay please R&R

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Naruto High

5th Chapter

Sakura walks out with the other girls and sees Naruto and Ino "What the…" 'When did this happen?' Sakura thinks. "Bye Ino… I'll miss you. Narzia!!" Said Naruto. "Gonna go train Oni-Chan? I'll come JIPPI!" Narzia says. "Did he smile?" Ino asked.

(In the evening)

Ino walks on to the training ground "Hey Narzia where's Naruto?"

"Over there but I think you wanna stay back."

"Why would I…" then Ino looks over at Naruto.

"Grrrrr… AHHHH!!!! RASENGAN!"(1)

"He is using the cloak??"

"Just to improve his normal rasengan. The new move he has is awesome." Narzia says. All the dust that is surrounding Naruto goes away.

"Well better than before."

"GOOD ONI-CHAN!!" Naruto faints and Ino runs over to him yelling "Naruto!"

"Geez he always has to push to his limits…" Narzia said.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Huh? Ino.. What are you doing here?"

"Helping you get on your feet."

"Ugh…. My head… but you weren't suppose to see this." Naruto said. "Why not, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"So you would not worry."

"Why should I? I trust you well enough. If you can control it I trust you." Ino said smiling.

"Heh… but isn't a little late to be out?" Naruto asked.

"Says the boy who faints on the grass this late at night."

Naruto gets up and says "Well maybe I can… follow you home."

"Umm… sure if that's okay with Narzia."

"She's a big girl now…NARZIA CAN YOU GO HOME ALONE?" Naruto yells.

"Geez. OKAY ONI-CHAN!" Narzia says and then vanishes.

(At Ino's house)

"Thanks Naruto cya tomorrow?" Ino said/asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we'll see each other tomorrow." Naruto says.

"Thanks Naruto cya tomorrow." Ino says and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah…"

As Naruto walks home he said to himself "This week has been weird." Up on the roof "you aren't the only one who thinks that." the unknown person said.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What dose it look like? I'm spying on you and Ino? Since when did this happened?"

"You don't have any thing to do with me and Ino."

"Try chilling man…. I just want to know."

"Well me and Ino were a couple when we were younger, I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay. Well cya latter." and Sasuke disappears with flames.

"Huh?… Why does he have to be a tough guy??" Naruto asked himself.

(The next day when school begins)

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Hinata says.

"Hey Hinata how are you doing?" Sasuke said. Neji just walks by looking at Sasuke.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm… Sasuke-kun do you have to fight Neji-kun?" Hinata asked

"Hinata if I don't Neji won't leave us alone at all." "But Sasuke-kun…"

"It won't take long, you can watch if you want."

"Please at last be careful Sasuke-kun."

Naruto walks up to Sasuke and Hinata and says "Hey Sasuke was up?"

"I'm gonna fight Neji wanna watch?"

"Yea sure… I got nothing else to do."

(At the Match)

"Come on Uchiha."

"I feel like this is gonna end with you lying on the ground."

"Yea we'll see about that. Lets start already." They both run at each other. Fighting sound in the back "So who will win?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who cares?" Kiba said.

"Just here to see the fight nothing more." Naruto said.

"Damn you Sasuke why won't you get hit…" Neji said.

"Hehe… I'm gonna show you something I'm getting tired of this." Sasuke said.

"Show me what?"

"My little power." (2)Sasuke said then stars laughing.

"God… why do you have to show off? Now… get ready to get beaten."

"Chidori Nagashi!!!" Then there was a loud boom.

"…. Neji-kun…. Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispered to herself. Neji is hardly standing and breathing heavy and says "Is that… the… best…you got??"

"Hardly… but if you want more then… Chidori…" Sasuke turns around looking at Neji and you can hear the sparkles that chidori is making. Naruto appears in the middle and looks at Sasuke saying "Sasuke stop it he had enough…" "Fine…" Chidori disappears. "I'm out of here." Sasuke disappears with fames. "Get back here…. Sasuke!!!" Neji yells running trying to get to Sasuke before he leaves.

"…Neji stop it." Naruto says.

"Quit talking new guy…. You have… no right…t.. to." Neji faints.

"Someone help me get him to the nurse…" Naruto says.

(With Sasuke)

"Damn Naruto why couldn't I just finish him… Naruto got in my way… and now he's gonna pay for it. Chidori Kouken!!" Sasuke yells.

"Sasuke?" Ino says.

"Ino?? What are you doing here?"

"Just got worried because I saw the lighting but I'll leave you to train."

"Wait a little Ino…" 'I can use this if Naruto gets by..' Sasuke thinks.

"Why? Do you want something?"

"I'm just asking a question… You and Naruto are together right?"

"Umm, Yes of course what about it?"

"Well as I recall you and Sakura were after me all the time… What happened?"

"Naruto came… He reminded me about what I'd done to him…"

Naruto is walking in the hallways. "Where did Sasuke go? That lazy ass."

Sasuke thinking 'He's coming, here we go…' "Ino I… sorry I got to do this."

"Sasuke let go of me." Sasuke leans in and kisses Ino.

"Sasuke where have yo…." Naruto says but stops when he sees what's in front of him. "….Ino…."

Ino gets away from Sasuke and says "Naruto it… it isn't what it looks like…"

"……why….why…..WHY!!!!" Narutos eyes start changing to the fox's eyes and the cloak starts forming around him. "What is he…" Sasuke says.

"SASUKE YOU IDOIT RUN!!" Ino yells to Sasuke. Naruto starts to breath heavily. "Grrrrrrrrrrr…"

"….." Sasuke is to shocked to move. Naruto makes a rasengan in his hand and yells "SASUKE!!!!!!"

That's the end of Naruto High chapter 5. **REVIEW****?**

(1) If you are wondering the way Naruto looks is like in that one episode when he is learning how to put his wind element into the rasengan.

(2) If you have seen the Naruto Shippuden movie Bonds (Kizuna) then when Sasuke gives his power to the monster thing that is the power he is showing to Neji.


	6. SasukeNaruto's pain

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

Alright here is the next chapter, chapter 6 Sasuke… Naruto's pain. Also for anyone that doesn't remember what happened last time I'll start putting flashbacks of the last chapter in the new chapters ^_^. R&R.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Naruto High**

**Chapter 6**

_{Flashback_

_Naruto is walking in the hallways. "Where did Sasuke go? That lazy ass."_

_Sasuke thinking 'He's coming, here we go…' "Ino I… sorry I got to do this."_

"_Sasuke let go of me." Sasuke leans in and kisses Ino._

"_Sasuke where have yo…." Naruto says but stops when he sees what's in front of him. "….Ino…."_

_Ino gets away from Sasuke and says "Naruto it… it isn't what it looks like…"_

"……_why….why…..WHY!!!!" Narutos' eyes start changing to the fox's eyes and the cloak starts forming around him. "What is he…" Sasuke says._

"_SASUKE YOU IDOIT RUN!!" Ino yells to Sasuke. Naruto starts to breath heavily. "Grrrrrrrrrrr…"_

"…_.." Sasuke is to shocked to move. Naruto makes a rasengan in his hand and yells "SASUKE!!!!!!"}_

"SASUKE!!!!!!" Naruto yells. "I'm…going…to kill you!"

'What the hell is this guy?' Sasuke asks himself.

'I can't move.' Ino says.

"Grrr…" Naruto's tail smashes the ground.(1)

Sasuke dodges and says 'What the hell is that Chakra.'

(In another place)

"Did you guys feel that?" Shikamaru said.

"Duh…the hole school was shaking." Sai said.

"Well maybe we should find the source." Kiba said.

"You guys felt that didn't you?" Sakura asks.

"Who wouldn't but what the hell." Ten Ten says.

"Go check?" Temari asks.

"Maybe that would be a good idea." Hinata says.

Narzia stares out the window and whispers 'Oni…'

(Back to the fight)

'Damn it I should probably get out of the school…' Naruto says and runs to the training grounds.

"OI GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke yells and runs after Naruto.

'This is real bad.' Ino thinks.

*At the training grounds*

"Great now I don't need to hold back!!!" Naruto yells.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yells.

"Grr Sasuke…." Naruto says. "Rasengan!!!!" There's a big explosion.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said while punching Sasuke a lot of times with the cloak on.

"Damn it the chakra moves by itself…" Sasuke says/thinks 'I can read Naruto but not the chakra… Strange.' "I need to end this…" Sasuke moves fast and stabs Naruto. Naruto is stunned. "That should en… what the??" Sasuke says.

"You… Sasuke…shall" Naruto now has four tails and 'roars' at Sasuke. Sasuke transforms and yells "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" "CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!" The chidori hits Naruto but also gets absorbed. "What the…" Sasuke says.

Naruto roars and hit and rips off some part of Sasukes' stomach. Sasuke faints and Naruto gets out of the four tails state but Naruto is badly wounded in the stomach. Naruto is breathing heavy and yells/said "Damn damn DAMN!! This hurts like I'm gonna die…" Naruto bleeds out more blood and falls to his knees. "Damn it, damn it…..

Sakura looks out the window of school and says "What the… Sasuke-kun… Naruto???" Ino comes running out and yells "Naruto!!!" Naruto hears Inos' voice and says "No… don't come near me!" Naruto jumps away. "Naruto!!!!" Ino looks at Sasuke and says "Oh my god I got to get him to a hospital."

Sakura sees Naruto running away and says to herself "I got to follow him… he's wounded…" and she starts running.

Naruto sitting on his knees on the floor. "Damn it this hurts like hell…." Sakura knocks on the door and asks "Naruto are you okay?"

"Who the hell are you!?!?!"

"Can we talk later? I can heal you."

Naruto opens the door and says " Okay come in…"

"Ok I need you to open your shirt and lie down."

"Uh….okay" Naruto says and takes his shirt off then lies down "So who are you?"

Sakura starts the healing jutsu and says "You have probably seen me before in school. Sakura Haruno I'm in the same class as you."

"Yeah I've seen you but we never talked… sooo how you do?"

"You should maybe worry more about yourself Naruto… You got a hole in your stomach."

"Maybe but I'm getting used to all the pain."

"Why?"

"My heart has been broken a lot of times and I got in a lot of fights but today… I got worse."

"You were the reason of the school shaking?"

"Sort of, I got a little mad."

"What happened?"

"Ino… betrayed me… I saw Sasuke kissing her right in front of me."

"What!?!?! But I heard that Sasuke got together with Hinata."

"…….So why did he?"

"I don't know… maybe to anger you… but if I may ask… What is that re…"'

"…..*sigh* Red chakra? It's the Kyuubi." Naruto says.

"Kyuubi… I've heard that name before."

"The beast that attacked this village 16 years ago."

"Oh… Well that was 16 years ago don't blame yourself for that."

"Maybe not but still I fear if people know who I really am I'll lose everything."

"Ino didn't… That's one thing and I won't."

"You won't? We have hardly met. I thought that maybe you would run once I said it."

"I'm still here ain't I?"

"*sigh* Well it's getting dark… I think I'm going outside."

"Well your wound is closed but can I walk with you? Maybe we shall get to know each other better."

"Um…okay then…" Naruto puts his shirt and jacket back on. "Let's go then."

'Naruto where are you?' Ino asks herself and then she sees Naruto and Sakura walking together. "What the hell is she doing with Naruto?" Ino whispers.

After Naruto and Sakura talked they both sat on the grass.

"Look at the moon Naruto."

"Yeah I know. It's pretty."

"I know something that's also pretty."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You…." Sakura ad Naruto nearly kissed.

'What I'm I doing?' Naruto backs off.

"Naruto??"

"Sorry Sakura but I can't… not now."

"Why?"

Naruto stands up and says "I can't right now… cya later Sakura."

'Did I do something wrong?'

*Behind a tree*

'What the Hell!!!' Ino yelled in her head.

(The next day - Weekend)

Naruto is sitting in the living room and stares out the window. Then Narzia comes down stairs and sighs "Oni-Chan… Haven't you slept?"

"Does it look like I have?"

"No… That's why I'm taking you upstairs to get some sleep."

"Leave me alone…" Naruto stands up and walks out the door.

"Oni-Chan…"

Naruto goes to the training ground. "Damn it all… now add the Kyuubi chakra." "YES!!! TATSUMAKI RASENGAN!"

"Naruto!! We need to talk!" Ino yells.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

**Naruto High**

**Chapter 7**

"Ino… Stay away… from me."

"Naruto… can you just let me explain."

"Why? So you can hurt me again?"

"You… don't understand.."

"I guess I don't but…"

*From the sky*

"There he is." Sasuke said.

*Lands between Naruto and Ino*

"Found you… Naruto."

"What?" Ino said.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Naruto said.

"Hospitals are so great they heal you at once." Sasuke said. "But I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"It's even unbelievable that I do this but I came to say sorry."

"Huh?? Why are you apologizing?"

"Dunno… just got a bad feeling after what I did."

"Doing what?"

"How can I say this…. I kissed Ino to make you mad alright?"

"Alright?? What the hell…"

"I need to go, see you later… I guess."

"Naruto I.."

"Don't even say it… we're over… I don't care what Sasuke said." Naruto said and walks away.

"Nar…. Naruto…" *starts raining*

-With Naruto-

"Why me? Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto said

*Sakura walks out from a store* "Huh Naruto?"

"Huh? Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I was buying some dinner for later."

"….. I was training but then Ino came and well…"

"Oh… but I need to talk to you about yesterday."

"I rather not… I'm… not ready for this yet, I'm leaving."

"Naruto?"

-At Naruto & Narzia's house-

*hears the door open* "Oni-Chan is that you?"

"Yeah…. It's raining outside so if you're going out have a rain jacket on."

"Yeah umm I'm gonna go to Sakura's house the girls are gonna have a sleepover if that's okay for you?"

"Yeah sure do what you want I'm staying home I guess so call if you need something."

"Thanks Oni-Chan I'm going soo bye cya on Sunday." Narzia says and leaves the house.

"Bye"

-Hours later-

*Someone knock on the door* "Who is it?" Naruto asks and goes to open the door.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Shikamaru says.

"Oh hey Shikamaru what are you dong here?"

"I came to ask if you want to join me and the guys out on the town."

"Hehe sure why not? I got nothing else to do."

"What about Narzia?"

"Nah she's over at Sakura's."

"Ok come on let's go to the others."

-They meet up with the guys at a restaurant-

"Finally you two show up." Garra says."

"Yeah.. Let's get something to eat I'm starving." Kiba says.

"Well come on then…" Neji says.

So they go and get something to eat and wanders around town… until…

*Sasuke is on the top of his house and looks down*

"Oi Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled.

*Sasuke jumps down and said "What is it?"

"Wanna join?"

"Why should I?"

"Have a little fun once and awhile…." Naruto said.

"…Well what are ya gonna do."

"Scary Movie!" Naruto yelled.

"Nice."

-With the girls-

"K girls what movie shall we watch?" Sakura asked.

"Titanic?" Hinata asked.

"Seen it a lot of times but ok." Temari said.

"I don't care what movie just pick one." Ten Ten said.

"Sure… whatever." Ino said.

"Ino?? Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Um can you join me in the kitchen?"

*Goes into the kitchen* "Ino why are you crying?"

"Kinda long story but Sasuke kissed me and Naruto's mad at me and Sasuke."

"I've heard about it… I talked to Naruto after it happened."

"Talking wasn't the only thing you did… I saw you two yesterday."

"……." 'on no'

"….. It doesn't matter because Sasuke confessed but Naruto still…"

"What did Naruto do?"

"He….. Broke up with me…"

-Same time at Naruto-

"Huh?" Naruto looks out the window.

"Oi Naruto something wrong?" Garra said.

"Nah I just got this strange feeling."

-back to the girls-

"Ino… I'm so sorry."

"Well…. Feels a little better when I got to say it… maybe we should get back to the movie."

-After the movie with the guys-

"Cya later guys I'm getting home before mom get's pissed." Kiba said.

"Cya guys." Garra said.

"Yeah…. Bye good movie choice." Sasuke said.

The girls have already gone home but Sakura forgot something at Temari's house and got it and is now on her way back.

*Sigh* "I hate walking alone in the dark. Feels like someone is watching me."

"Not just watching following to." Mysterious guy said and then grabs Sakura's arm and pulls her into a dark corner.

Naruto hears a scream "That's Sakura's voice." and he starts running.

"Let go of me idiot!" Sakura yells and tries to break free.

"Oh no you're coming with me heehawed" The mysterious person said.

"HEY! Let go of Sakura…"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"Okay you asked for it… RASENGAN!" The person gets shot away in the sky.

"Sakura are you ok?"

Sakura hug Naruto and says "Naruto thank you I was so afraid."

"He's gone now…"

-With Sasuke-

*Flying over the gate* "Hmm? Who's that?"

"Ah looks a lot like when I left." Itachi said.

"Wasn't that 10 years ago or something?" Deidara said.

"Maybe but my welcome party has already arrived."

"Huh……?"

*Sasuke comes out from the shadows* "Itachi Uchiha….."

Please R&R ^__^


	8. Return of a Brother

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

**Naruto High**

**Chapter 8 - Return of a Brother**

"Itachi Uchiha…."

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi I thought you said that your brother was a kid." Deidara said.

"Deidara shut it."

"Haven't seen you in a long time…." Sasuke said.

"Quite a long time… brother."

"So this boy is the last Uchiha?" Deidara asked.

"….. Call me kid again and I swear that something will happen."

"… Kid…"

"IDOIT!!" Sasuke yelled and slashes his sword against Deidara. Itachi stops Sasuke and says.

"Sasuke… you have much to learn but killing my friend won't help…"

"……Fine…*puts sword away* what are you doing here?"

"Can't I even come to make a visit to my little brother once in awhile?"

"Then why did you bring him?" Sasuke asked and points to Deidara.

"He got nothing else to do."

"Hey… not my fault the group don't want me with them."

"Deidara you're to slow."

"EY EY wait up guys!!"

-With Naruto(Still night)-

"You sure your okay Sakura?"

"Um yeah I'm fine…*Phone rings* Sorry I got to take it."

"That's okay I'm going into the kitchen." Naruto said and walks out of the room.

Sakura answers the phone and says "Hey Ino what's up?"

"Where are you it's a long time since you left.."

"I'm over at Naruto's…"

"What are you doing over there!?!?"

"Long story short… I got grabbed by a guy and Naruto saved me…"

"Ohh… that's awful how are you feeling??"

"I'm feeling great and that… oh Naruto's coming I got to go cya."

"Okay cya."

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it was Ino… She was wondering where I was."

"Oh… okay I'm going to bed you can just use Narzia's bed if you want."

"Thank night."

-Later that Night-

Naruto is sitting in his bed while looking out the window. "…Why is this so hard… I just got here and…"

Naruto holds his head and looks down. "What must I do??"

Sakura opens the door and says "Naruto? Are you ok?"

"S-Sakura what are you doing up?"

"Umm I kind of hears you from the wall sorry…"

"…No reason to say sorry…. Sorry I woke you.. I talk to loud."

Sakura walks over to Naruto and sits down next to him. "So~ what's wrong?

"It's about you… and Ino."

"What about us?"

"I've broken up with Ino… and that we almost kissed."

"Naruto.. I… if you knew… I haven't known you that long but I've seen you and…"

"Think I'm a monster or something."

"Naruto… I don't think you're a monster. Plus I had trouble when I started at a new school to."

"You? You got to be kidding."

"Nah.. I didn't have any friends at all until I met the other girls."

'Just like me ey?' "Well I understand you."

"And that's why I care about you… your different from others I've met."

Naruto sits back and says "Uh.. Sakura what are yo…"

"Shh"

"…… S-Sakura."

-Morning-

"*yawn* I can't believe mom got me up so early… it's Sunday…."

"Shikamaru? What are you doing up so early."

"…… I could ask you the same thing."

Sasuke comes by and says "Temari is Hinata at Ino's?"

"Umm yes I believe so…. Hi by the way."

"Uh huh thanks." Sasuke said and walks away.

"Friendly as always.. *sigh* so Temari what cha doing here?"

"Ehe… just walking around town I think I should go home."

"Eh wait a second Temari."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I was kind of wondering if you maybe…… go to a movie with me… today."

"… Sure why not. I'll talk to you later." Temari said and walked away.

"This… can't be happening!"

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke knocks on the door then Hinata opens the door and says "Sasuke-kun."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Uh huh I got my things right here."

"Hey Hinata are you going?" Narzia asked.

"Yeah…. Sasuke came here to pick me up."

"Ok cya later Hinata got to get Oni-Chan up from the bed."

-With Naruto-

"Oni-Chan! I'm Home!" Narzia yells and walks up the stairs then opens Naruto's bedroom door "Wake up Oni…."

"Narzia…. Your home."

"What is Sakura doing here?

"Um it's pretty hard to explain."

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Oh.. A guy tried to hurt Sakura yesterday when she was on her way back to you girls. I got the idiot away and took Sakura here."

"That's awful how are you feeling Sakura?"

"I'm fine thanks to your brother."

"Nice well I'm gonna go down for a second Oni-Chan." Narzia said and leaves the room.

"I think I should go Naruto I'll see you at school?"

"Of course. I'll see you later but first." Naruto says the leans in and kisses Sakura.

"I'm going bye."

"Oni… may I ask what you are doing with Sakura?"

"Ehh… I'm her friend nothing else."

"I doubt it hehe."

-With Temari and Shikamaru-

Comes out of the movie hall. "Come on sleepy it wasn't that boring."

"Why did I let you pick the movie?"

"Hehe well I had a good time with you."

"Yea I guess I'll cya later then?"

"Well then bye."

"Err wait a second I…" Shikamaru leaned in and gave Temari a kiss on the cheek.

-With Itachi-

"Itachi why do we have to stay at a hotel? Why couldn't we stay at your brothers house?" Deidara asked.

"He got private things I don't care about."

"Still I find it kind of lame to stay at a hotel…."

"I don't care shut it and watch some TV."

-Somewhere else-

"Konoha ehh? Well lets see what I can do here." Suigetsu said.


	9. Update

This is just an update, also the last update.

I'm so sorry to say this but I've decided to quit writing on this story as well as my other stories. I have to focus on school I'm gonna be a junior next year and I've got to focus on my studies. But if anyone would like to continue any of my incomplete stories you are more than welcome to, but I would appreciate it if you would tell me if you wish to continue it. I would like to read it ^.^

Anyway once again I would like to apologize to all the people who has read my stories and wished for me to continue them. I would also like to thank all my readers it made me verry happy to know that people actually like my stories.


End file.
